Techno TV France
Techno TV France is Techno TV's sister channel. It airs in France and french-speaking areas of Canada. All the programs are dubbed in French language. The mascots for the network are Caramel (Butterscotch), Gelure (Frostbite), and Fleur (Blossom). CEO Gretchen "Techno" Rowan-Du Fleur and CO-CEO Birch L. 'BLT' Stanley announced the release of French, German, Spanish and Inuit versions of Techno TV in October 2015. The German version is set to release by early 2016, and the Spanish and Inuit versions by late 2016. Bumpers 'Candlemaker' We see a mosaic transition, then Gelure walking into a candle store, and then she finds a door with golden and orange lights, and she opens it to find an orange penguin with tangerine clothes, meditating - who is the candlemaker, in a room filled with storage candles. The Candlemaker snaps his fingers and the logo pops up in a candle replica. 'Fall' We see Caramel in what looks like a backyard and she notices all Programs Pookie Temps de Jeu (Pookie Playhouse) - 6:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m * Teddy Ville (Teddy Town) * Lapin Grange (Bunny Barn) * Sirènes Magiques (Magical Mermaids) * Forêt de Féerie (Fairy Forest) * Tortue Tots (Turtle Tots) * Uppie Souterraine (Uppie Underground) * Hannah l'Pookie et Amis (Hannah the Pookie and Friends) * Maison de Ellinor (Ellinor's House) Famille Techno TV (Techno TV Family) - 12:00 p.m - 5:00 p.m * Cyan VS Les Forces du Bien (Cyan VS The Forces Of Good) * Miraculeuse Sabrina! (Miraculous Sabrina) * Aventures Dans l'île De CP (Adventures in CP Island) * Mystères Mythiques (Mythical Mysteries) * L'île de Mezzaa (The Island of Mezzaa) * Kawaii Overlord! - Les Séries (Kawaii Overlord! - The Series) * Quête de Diamond (Diamond's Quest) * Club Penguin - Interviews de Bêta-Testeur (Club Penguin - Beta Tester Interviews) * Le Spectacle de Doge (The Doge Show) * L'EPF de Great Adventures (The EPF's Great Adventures) Milieux et Biggies Repaire (Middles and Biggies Hangout) - 5:00 p.m - 10:00 p.m * Le Club de Biscuit (The Cookie Club) * Le Chemin Ce tous les Biggie (Every Biggie's Way) * Nouveaux Clips Pour Les Préadolescents et les Adolescents (New Music Videos for Tweens and Teens) * Rivaux de Musique (Music RIvals) * Idées De Maquillage Pour Les préadolescents et les Adolescents (Makeup Ideas for Tweens and Teens) * Teddy Ville Biggies (Teddy Town Biggies) * Moment de Plaisir Sportif (Sports Time Fun) * École Préparatoire (Prep School) * Relatable! - Avec Claudia et Courtney (Relatable! - With Claudia and Courtney) * Penguin Haut (Penguin High La Zone Adulte (The Adult Zone) - 10:00 p.m - 6:00 a.m * Les problèmes de parent (Parent's Problems) * Divas, MELD, et Domino Divas (Divas, MELDs, and Domino Divas) * Délicieux dîner pour votre Fam Fam (Delicious Dinner for your Fam Fam) * Comment être un bon parent (How To Be A Good Parent) * Aimez votre Fam Fam (Love Your Fam Fam) * La famille de Ellodie (Ellodie's Family) * Craziness constante dans la maison! (Constant Craziness In The House!) * Teddy Ville, Lapin Grange, ou Elmo? (Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, or Elmo?) * Da simpsizzles (Da Simpsizzles) * Les frères et sœurs guy (Siblings Guy) * DuhDuh canadienne (Canadian DuhDuh) * Le 'N' Parole (The 'N' Word) * Unfunniest Accueil Les vidéos de Club Penguin (Club Penguin's Unfunniest Home Videos) * Faut pas rêver (Fugget About It) * Archer (Archer) * Dr Satan, PhD (Dr Satan, PhD)